


Heir To The Clan

by JadePagoda25



Category: Heir To The Clan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Character Death, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadePagoda25/pseuds/JadePagoda25
Summary: 24 year old Julia C.E. Hawthorne is a science student at university. She goes on an excursion with the astronomy club and discovers an ancient power destined to reach her. It is now her duty to protect the people and preserve her ancestry from the rogues who broke away from good; The Black Clan. She must take upon her role as heir and leader to The Red Clan and fight all evil, ancient and new.





	1. Chapter 1

Part One: The Man in Black

The wind rustled the leaves of the cherry blossoms that were currently in bloom; cherry blossoms drifted through the air landing softly on the grass. The small delicate leaves of the bonsai swayed daintily with the wind, barely making a sound. Candles and their flames threatened to blow out due to the rough breeze. None of this was noticed by a man, dressed completely in black, sitting cross-legged on a bamboo mat silently meditating. His arms hung loosely down his sides, hands in fists and quiet hums escaped from his lips. He did not feel the wind blow his robe to and fro, did not notice his hair swatting his eyes; he was in complete zen mode, at peace with himself, completely unaware of the world around him.

“Master?” A young man called out.

“Master?” He called again.

“Yes Chen?” The man replied with a hint of annoyance.

“Lady Haddir and Chief Okoye just arrived, they would like to speak with you Master.” Chen said.

“Alright, I will be there in a moment.” He replied, stretching his arms and legs before he stood up and waved Chen away. 

Chen did a swift bow and turned, descending the stone stairs to the bottom of the hill. The man crouched to blow out the candles, folded his mat and tucked it in his arm, turned, slowly observing where he once sat, nodded in satisfaction and descended the stairs. When the man reached the house below the hill he placed his mat on a rack, similar to a shoe   
rack, removed his shoes and stepped past the open sliding doors into the house.

The outside of the house was very pretty, traditional Japanese style, Sakura wood sliding doors, red tiles on the roof, white painted walls and bonsai galore. The garden had plenty of Sakura trees to the west and cherry and peach blossoms to the east. Cobblestone pathways wound in and around the trees and lanterns on the sides of the paths.  
The inside of the house was very lavish; one would think an incredibly wealthy Japanese emperor resided in it. The inside of the house was terraced, steps leading up and down to different places in the same room; so, the house itself was really one large room that served as a lounge, dining room and kitchen and three other rooms that served as bedrooms.  
When the man entered the house the first thing he saw was a very tall black man clothed in traditional Japanese clothing attire with an African traditional head piece. The man was very handsome to him and he knew exactly what they were going to say.

“Hastur, we have come to have a word with you” The woman said as she gestured to herself and the man next to her, “Adrien and I have come to offer you a more than reasonable deal.” She continued, looking at Hastur for a reaction; he remained unfazed. “Our proposal is that you stop interfering with our students and you may keep the ones you have, mmm, turned.” She finished, stating the last words with a hint of disgust.

Hastur looked at them and laughed, not a laugh like someone told a funny joke, more of a finding humour in someone pathetic kind of laugh. Adrien and Haddir payed no mind to this reaction and waited for a proper answer. Hastur continued laughing and after he recovered he simply said,

“No.” 

He left the room chuckling to himself and called out to Chen to escort them out.

 

End of Part One.


	2. Astronomy Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia is introduced and signs some papers.

Part Two: Astronomy Club  
Chapter One, Hallways 

After three years, the hustle and bustle of students talking loudly whilst walking down endless hallways does not annoy one too much as they’re used to it. This thought came to mind of a student walking past these loud entities as she was going to the Dean’s office. 

The Dean’s office was one that resembled that of a broody billionaire; dark oak wood floors, dark oak wood walls, old portraits of past Deans hung on the walls as well as one with the University’s founder, a mahogany desk in the middle of the room with a dark brown leather chair behind it. Bookshelves lined the walls full of old law and philosophy books, some Shakespeare as well. There was a small brass plaque on the desk with the name; Gertrude Ophelia Swanner. The only object in the room that indicated that it was the twenty-first century was the HP 280 G2 MT Business PC and monitor on the desk. 

The moment the door to the Dean’s office opened, the Dean looked up, expectedly awaiting her guest. The student entered, closing the door behind her. The Dean motioned for her to take a seat; she did. 

“Ah, Julia! What a pleasant surprise.” The Dean said, a pleasant smile on her face. “What may I help you with?” She asked.

“It’s good to see you too Dean Swanner. I’ve come to sign the forms regarding the Astronomy Club outing.” Julia said.

“Astronomy Club outing eh? Okay! I’ve got the forms right here,” She opened a drawer and pulled out some papers, from the stack she took one and put the rest back in drawer. “All it really is is informed consent.” She handed the paper over to Julia and a pen from a mug sitting on the desk.

“Thank you.” Julia said, taking the paper and pen.

She scanned the page quickly and found the ‘Sign Here’ at the bottom of the page. She wrote her name; Julia Charlotte Elise Hawthorne, and her signature then handed the papers back to the Dean. 

“Enjoy the outing! And don’t have to much fun.” The Dean said with a wink.

“I won’t.” Julia said with a laugh, returning the wink.

She left the office and headed towards the main grounds.


	3. Space Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group talks to astronauts on the ISS

Chapter Two, Space Communication: 

The California Institute of Technology or CALTECH is a beautiful university, situated in Eastern California where all the forests and woods are. It consists of three main buildings and three sub buildings. The main buildings being; the main building, taking up most of the space, the library and the dorm building for undergrads. The three sub buildings being two teacher’s dorms and a separate laboratory. Surrounding the six buildings were grounds with well-manicured lawns and bushes. Benches placed sporadically around the grounds allowed the students places to sit and chat or maybe to catch their breath. 

On the main ground; the area inside the circle of six buildings, were five students standing around some desks that had been placed in the middle of the grounds. On the desks were five laptops, two monitors and a high frequency audio transmitter. Approaching the group was Julia, who had a laptop bag slung on her shoulder and was carrying a large telescope in both hands. The group saw her approach and waved her over. There were two girls standing on the outskirts of the group, one was reading a book on philosophy and the other was staring at the boys surrounding the laptops with an air of confusion. The one with the book had dark skin, raven black hair and dark brown eyes. Everything about her screamed broody; the way she carried herself, the wide brimmed hat that was always on her head, the dark clothing and the profuse amount of leather studded jewellery. The other girl was quite the opposite. She had long wavy blonde hair, bright emerald green eyes and rosy skin. She was wearing a white flowy shirt tucked into denim shorts and silver sandals.

“Out of your depth Peters?” Julia asked as she walked over to the two girls,

“Even if I am, I won’t admit it to you Hawthorne.” The girl said with a playful smirk.

“Suit yourself Claire.” Julia said and walked to the boys. Claire sighed then followed.

“Jules! You’re finally here!” One of the boys said. He was tall and lean, had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes similar to Julia’s. He was wearing a pale blue Hollister t-shirt, cargo shorts and sandals.

“Hi Chase, I finally finished formatting the eighty-tetra byte disk. I also managed to up the visuals from 720p to 1080p which is why I needed to reformat the disk. Turns out adding twenty more teraflops meant twenty more tetra bytes.” Julia said putting the telescope down by his laptop and started connecting it to the laptop. “We should have visual   
right after I plug in the HDMI cable.” She pointed at a cable on the desk.

“Braniac has done well.” Another boy said in a slightly condescending tone. He was shorter than Chase and had short black hair and some stubble that made him look ten years older. He was wearing a dark grey shirt, sleeves rolled up, khaki shorts and loafers.

“Oh, shut up Matthew, you’re just jealous, as usual.” Claire said defending Julia.

“Thanks Claire.” Julia said with a smile, Claire blushed, Julia turned to Matt, HDMI cable in hand “Matt, can you make an eighty-tetra byte memory disc from scratch? Then reformat it without destroying the previous data on it as you add twenty teraflops on it for high def visual?” She gestured with the HDMI cable for emphasis, Matt was silent. “That’s what I thought.” She went back to connecting cables to the laptop.

Julia, Chase and Matt worked on their setup for a while and after twenty minutes they finished.

“So, what exactly are you guys doing?” Claire asked.

“We are making a communication hub to talk and show imagery to the astronauts on the International Space Station or ISS. This telescope, the Edward Hubble Kepler Digital telescope,” Julia pointed at the telescope, “Provides visual, so we’ll be able to show the astronauts the sun and see the astronauts in the station. This,” She pointed to the HFAT, “Provides enhanced audio.” She finished. 

“Ah, cool! Do the astronauts know what you’re doing?” Claire asked.

“Yep, we sent them an email three months ago, they told us when they would be directly above us.” Julia replied.

“So, you’re telling me you spent two and a half months rewiring gadgets just to talk with a bunch of middle-aged nerds for ten minutes?” The girl reading the book said, not bothering to put the book down.

“Essentially, yes. Although not in the rather crude manner you put it Ashley.” Julia said.

“Not crude, straight forward.” Ashley said, putting the book down and walking over to the tables.  
There was a beeping noise coming from Chase’s laptop and Julia, Matt and Chase all snapped to attention.

“It’s a video call from the ISS!” Chase exclaimed.

“Let me power up the scope.” Julia said, rushing over to the telescope and pressing a button on its side. “This better work.” She muttered to herself.

Chase turned on the web cam and the astronauts came into view on the laptop. They were waving and said hello. After the introductions Julia attached the telescope feed to the video call and showed the astronauts a high definition view of the ISS from the outside, the moon, and the sun.

The astronauts were impressed that a bunch of second year university students managed to show astronauts higher definition feed of the sun from earth than NASA. They talked for a while and said their goodbyes. After they signed off with the astronauts, Julia, Chase and Matt started packing up.

“Excited for the trip tomorrow?” Chase asked Julia.

“Yeah! I still can’t believe we managed to convince Claire and Ashley to come along. Especially Ash.” Julia said chuckling. “She agreed to come the moment I mentioned you were coming as well.” She said with a knowing wink. Chase blushed.

“W-what?!” He sputtered. Chase ducked his head to hide his deep red face, pointedly avoiding eye contact with Ashley after his outburst.

“Chase, Chase, Chase.” Julia mused as they carried the equipment back to the university.


	4. Prelude To Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives at the site

Chapter Three, Prelude to Adventure:

The three hour drive brought the group to a campsite surrounded by hills and forest, a faint tinkling of water indicated a waterfall was not far away. It was eleven o’clock in the morning, and a cool breeze made their hair flitter around. The truck stopped by a few rocks, a couple steps away from the campsite. Chase killed the engine and got out of the truck, Matt followed from the passenger side and Ashley came out from the backseat. Julia vaulted over the tailgate at the back and landed with a crunch of gravel. Not-so-nimble Claire tried stepping over the tailgate and tripped, almost making face first contact with ground had it not been for Julia’s quick reflexes. Julia caught Claire full in her arms and helped her down. Claire managed to stand straight, face flushed and blushing profusely as Julia asked if she was okay. After Julia’s assessment, the two girls lowered the tailgate and started unloading all their equipment. The boys came round to help carry all the stuff to the campsite.

After two hours of pitching tents, setting up telescopes and carrying things, the group finally finished setting up the campsite.

“Oof! Geez that was a lot of work!” Matt said as he ungraciously plopped down on one of the benches by the fire pit.

“Yeah, I’m beat man.” Chase agreed, wiping some sweat off his brow.

“Lightweights.” Julia teased. “I barely broke a sweat.” She chuckled.

“Not all of us possess the energy of ten four year olds.” Ashley said.

“At least we don’t possess the energy of ninety year olds, like some people.” Claire teased.

Ashley glared at Claire, then sat on the bench opposite Matt’s and pulled out a book. Chase sat next to Matt and they started chatting about the possibility of seeing a nebula. Julia walked over to the car to get some water.

“Hey, um, I was wondering if you would like to explore the area, uh, with me.” Claire asked nervously.

“Sure! I’d love to!” Julia said. “Let me grab my backpack and we can go.” She said. Julia jogged over to her tent and grabbed her backpack.

“Alright, I’m ready. Let’s go!” Julia said and they set off.


End file.
